


All that Comes Together

by fubuki_ice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fukurodani - Freeform, Indirect Love Confessions, Itachiyama, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Ousama Game, SakuAka, Training Camp, complicated feelings, haikyuu rarepair, kinda self indulgent tbh, to bokuto, why is there no fics for this ship im disappointed???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fubuki_ice/pseuds/fubuki_ice
Summary: Taping bits and pieces of your feelings back altogether is always difficult, especially when everything is blown away and all that's left is nothing.However, like the sea, something new will always be washed ashore.And Akaashi isn't prepared for it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	All that Comes Together

There was a burning sensation in the middle of Akaashi’s chest when their lips came into contact.

It all started from an Ousama game, very simple. Everyone picks a popsicle stick and whoever gets the crown symbol gets to be the king and calls out two random numbers to do something silly. Seems harmless, right?

No. Everything has collapsed the moment Konoha becomes the King and shouts out his command. You would think Konoha’s the type of person who cares about others and cheers up people when they’re in a bad mood and would think about the consequences before he does something.

“Number two and five has to make out for twenty seconds!”

Unfortunately, Konoha’s the exact opposite of that. At the current moment, Fukurodani is participating in a three day training camp with Itachiyama; since it’s the last night, someone from Itachiyama had made the suggestion of playing such game. Before he could voice out his disagreement and how everyone should just take a good night’s rest from all the training they have done, Bokuto, who was right beside him, was already shaking his shoulders to the point that Akaashi thinks he himself might receive brain damage.

“Akaashiiiiii, this is going to be fun! Let’s do this!” Bokuto shouts gleefully and pumps his arms into the air, followed by a few people in both of their teams who find it intriguing.

Of course, there is no way he could deny their captain’s decision.

Now, here he was, staring at the popsicle stick he had just chosen. It said number five.

Akaashi doesn’t dare to raise his head from his spot for a moment; stress has dawned upon him when everyone was looking at each other chattering about who’s not going to kiss and who ends up being the unlucky bastards. Of course he ended up being the latter, who has _never_ kissed anyone. Not to mention _making out_.

He feels his hand tremble. Akaashi just _knows_ that the person who has number two isn’t Bokuto, because the other would’ve made a noise if he’s ever involved in a command. Suddenly, everyone has gone quiet.

The abnormal silence had clearly piqued his curiosity; with curiosity getting the best of him, he looked up. It was then Akaashi meets Sakusa Kiyoomi’s gaze.

Sakusa Kiyoomi, who is currently one of the top three aces in the nation. Who preferred not having the slightest physical contact with anyone around him. Who wanted to back out from the game but unfortunately got dragged into it by one of his teammates just like he did.

Sakusa, who first caught his attention when they arrived in the training camp. Even with the mask on, his gaze could rival against a tiger’s despite the cold demeanor. Yet, there seems to be something bubbling on the surface the moment they started staring into each other’s soul. Was it…tension? _Or something else?_

“So,” Konoha claps two times to break the silence. “Akaashi and Sakusa huh. Never thought we would be able to see the light of day-“

The room immediately erupts into chaos; well, only Bokuto and Komori to be exact.

“Oh my god, Akaashi, are you really going to kiss him? I thought you haven’t-“ Luckily, Bokuto manages to shut himself up before blurting out anything unnecessary.

“Um, Sakusa, we completely understand your situation so it’s absolutely fine if you don’t-“

“No, it’s fine.” Sakusa says in a simple tone, standing up abruptly as he takes off his mask and drops it onto the floor.

The room then returns to silence once more.

Before Akaashi could even begin to muster a word, Sakusa is already approaching steadily; he’s getting closer with each passing second and Akaashi has no choice but to lean back from the proximity. _W-Why isn’t he stopping?_ He thinks, sitting up in a heartbeat and gradually stepping backwards. Next, he finds himself backed against the wall when his palm touches the smooth surface. It’s the wall already?

“Do not get close to me. All of you.” Sakusa commands, turning to everyone else with a piercing glare. Unfortunately, Akaashi isn’t able to peek at his teammates’ expression before Sakusa directs his focus back at him, his gaze flickering to his lips for a second.

“Why?” Akaashi mutters the question that he still could not solve within the time Konoha has issued the command. “Don’t you find this disgusting? Or does this seem fun to you?” The menacing but desperate tone was obvious in his voice; even though Akaashi sees Sakusa as someone different, he didn’t like the taste of being toyed in one’s hands at all, where expressing his neatly hidden emotions is considered amusing.

If Sakusa doesn’t return his feelings back, he would rather be ignored and parted ways without them knowing his existence than having to come to this very moment, for Akaashi to realize that he isn’t just a _somebody_ that crossed paths with Itachiyama’s ace.

Everything about this is contradicting.

“No, and no. Over these past three days, I’ve seen how you were able to remain composed outside the court, but inside the court, you’re a different person.” Sakusa whispers back, his hand trailing from his arm to his shoulder, causing the other to shiver from the fleeting touch before his fingers land onto Akaashi’s chin, holding his head in place. “You crave something more, don’t you? Wanting to break out from this emotionless shell, but Bokuto’s a bit…too dim-witted to notice it.”

“Bokuto’s _not—_ “

“I’m interested.” Akaashi’s eyes had widen from the words that fallen out of his lips like in slow motion, “I wanted to know if you can be just as proud as a setter in the court outside and whether you chose not to feel, because it might hurt your relationship with him.” Sakusa’s tone was low and deep and a bit too serious, which was enough to trap him even when the other is not completely restraining him; Akaashi could tell that Sakusa had been keeping a lot of things to himself during this training camp.

About what? Akaashi doesn’t know. He finds Sakusa hard to read, but the fact that he’s being this blunt and talkative with him makes him feel different. Unique even.

And maybe he really does want more of this Sakusa to be exposed. Or not.

“Stop acting like you know us, Sakusa.” Akaashi snaps but in a less demanding way. “I just- I didn’t want to risk it. I don’t want everything to crumble down for me to realize that I’ve always been alone.” He lowers his gaze in shame, not wanting to face both the truth and the vulnerable side of his.

He’s already given up when he understands that Bokuto liking him back could only be a wishful thinking. Still, it hurts.

Then, Sakusa presses his lips against his and draws back immediately; it was a light peck, as if to remind him the current situation they’re in. His mind went blank.

“You deserve better, Keiji.” It was a simple sentence, but it’s enough to hit Akaashi across the chest where it _hurts_ ; where all those feelings bloomed from.

And they are being returned properly for once.

This time, Akaashi was the one who leaned in and soon enough, his lips met Sakusa’s. The other was taken aback by his actions, but he continues to pay no heed to it as Sakusa responds to the kiss softly, regaining control while applying slight pressure on his bottom lip.

It made Akaashi’s mouth slightly open, and he almost forgets that he has zero experience in this particular matter. He could feel the other’s right hand moving towards his hair, caressing and even yanking it to keep him up close, the warmth of their body melting into one as he relaxes under Sakusa’s touch.

It was…intoxicating. The moment Sakusa pulls away again for a quick breath, Akaashi tilts his head and attacks his lips hungrily after the first. _This isn’t enough,_ he thinks, and pulls him even closer with a hand on Sakusa’s waist. Akaashi doesn’t care if he himself is inexperienced; he could learn. It didn’t take long for Sakusa to kiss him back again properly; every breath he took smells like mint and it’s enough to drive him crazy.

Even when Akaashi hears the sound of the door closing, his heart continues to pound in his chest as Sakusa did not spare a moment for him to move from the spot; a small whimper escaped from his lips when the other’s tongue trailed the roof of his mouth. At this point, they were solely running from adrenaline and none of them wanted back down. It was like a challenge to see who could give in to their desire first.

However, there was still something that needed to be said, and so Sakusa broke the kiss before they could decide to leave the universe behind and do whatever they want. They have all the time for that, but clearly not now.

Sure enough, the room was already empty.

“…Kiyoomi?” He calls out Sakusa’s name but then cringes at his own voice internally; he couldn’t even recognize that it was his at the end of the make out session. Before he manages to take a step forward, his legs has apparently turned into jelly, causing him to fall into Sakusa’s embrace. “Ah-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Sakusa says in a stern tone, but hugs him back with his arms wrapped around Akaashi’s body. “Like I said, you do deserve someone better.”

Akaashi closes his eyes from the comfort and rests his head on the other’s shoulder. “So it’s you then?”

“Maybe.”

“Good, then that way I don’t have to participate in another round of the Ousama game again.”

Sakusa gives a peck onto his temple in return, mumbling, “Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter! its @miyukeis
> 
> im always up for discussing about the ship :)


End file.
